


Holly Jolly Christmas

by GayLittleLuthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayLittleLuthor/pseuds/GayLittleLuthor
Summary: Its Kara and Lena's first official Christmas together as a couple, and Kara shows Lena just how much she loves this special holiday





	Holly Jolly Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn/gifts).



          “Kara where are you taking me?!” Lena exclaimed squeezing Kara's wrists as she was lead down a quiet hallway.

          “That would spoil the surprise if I told you now wouldn’t it?” Kara giggled quietly trying to open the door to her apartment.

          “Do I smell peppermint? Kara where are you-”

          “Merry Christmas” Kara squealed taking off Lena’s blindfold and turning on the lights to her apartment. Lena gazed in wonder, every wall, countertop and window was decorated with Christmas. A giant christmas tree stood in the corner sparkling, and the whole apartment smelled like gingerbread, cinnamon, and peppermint all mixed together.

          "Kara this is…”

          “It's not too much is it? I just love Christmas, the songs, the baking, the spirit, the holiday cheer! Oh I made some homemade hot cocoa, its my special recipe I even added a hint of Bailey’s-” Kara was interrupted by Lena’s lips crashing down onto hers.

          “I love it darling. Our first Christmas together… well as a couple..” Lena smiled, still taking in all the bright Christmas lights she placed another kiss this time on Kara’s cheek.

          “Oh that reminds me,” Kara yelped dashing over to the closet and pulling out a thin box, “Its an advent calendar! Everyday in December you open the tab with whatever day it is, and you get a surprise! Here, since it's December 1st you get to open that tab!” handing the calendar to Lena and sipping her hot cocoa she enthusiastically watch as Lena opened the tab to reveal a mini chocolate bar.

          “This is wonderful Kara. Thank you.” taking a bite of the chocolate and grabbing her hot cocoa, they both snuggled up together and watched Christmas movies until they both fell asleep in eachothers arms.

~~~~~

It was Christmas Eve, Lena and Kara were cuddled up next to the fireplace softly humming Christmas carols. 

          “It's almost midnight!” Kara yelped “Which means it's almost Christmas; I cant wait any longer!” Jumping up and grabbing a present from under the tree she handed it to Lena, “Here just open this one for now...” Kara was giddy with excitement as she watched Lena open the present to reveal a snowman pajama onesie. “Now we both have Christmas pajamas!” Kara ran to the bedroom coming out minutes later in a reindeer onesie. “Ta da!” Once Lena had put her new pajamas on, Kara decided it was time to snuggle in bed and wait for Christmas Day.

          “Goodnight Darling..” Lena slurred having had a little too much eggnog earlier that night.

          “Goodnight!” Kara grinned kissing Lena’s forehead and listening to her heartbeat as she fell fast asleep…

~~~~ 

The next morning Kara awoke to the smell of freshly cooked bacon and warm waffles.

          “Mmmmm….breakfast” Kara reached out trying to take a piece of bacon but her hand was slapped away.

          “Well good morning to you too darling” Lena smiled, grabbing Kara my the onesie and pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

          “Mmmm...good morning” Kara smiled melting into Lena’s soft kiss. They both stayed in eachothers arms until the smell of burning waffles filled the room.

          “Shoot the waffles!” Lena jumped hurriedly taking the pan off the eye, and turning around to give Kara an exasperated sigh, “Once were done with gifts maybe we should just go down to the diner down the street..”

          “I'd like that!” Kara grinned eagerly turning around to grab Lena her gifts but was shocked to see the room filled with huge presents around the room. “Lena did you?”

          “The elves..” she grinned taking Kara’s hand a walking to the tree. 

They both shared gifts, Kara opened hers first. Tickets to National City’s Observatory, a diamond necklace and earring set, many pairs of button up shirts, and plane tickets to Ireland in the spring. Then Lena opened her gifts; a planner for the new year filled out with special dates for just the two of them, a couples spa retreat, and tickets to small winery in a nearby town, but there was one last gift Kara was most excited to give to her. It was wrapped in green wrapping paper and had a small glittery red bow on it, Kara expectantly watched as Lena opened it to reveal a metal ornament with a picture of them on their first ‘official’ date. Once the gifts were all opened they headed down to the diner and ate a delicious meal of waffles, eggs and bacon. It was after breakfast when they were heading back home that Lena insisted they take a detour to look at the city lights. Throughout their detour Lena had constantly checked her phone, and it was beginning to worry Kara.

          “Lena is everything alright? You’ve been checking your phone almost every minute and I’m starting to get worried?”

          “Everything is fine darling,” breathing a sigh of release and picking up the walking they both arrived home, their noses red from the cold and shivering the ran into the apartment, but when Kara opened to door she was greeted with a giant red box sitting in the middle of the floor.

          “That wasn’t here when we left was it?” Kara squeaked worrying if she had somehow forgotten one of Lena’s gifts.

          “No..its my last big christmas gift for you darling,” taking Kara’s jacket and hanging it up she watched as Kara slowly opened the box and let out a loud gasp.

          “Lena! You didn’t!” she squealed turning around towards Lena and holding up a small golden retriever puppy. “You got me a puppy! Aww its so adorable!”

          “She doesn’t have a name yet, would you like to do the honors?” Lena smiled at how Kara’s spirit light up the room even with all the bright Christmas lights surrounding them.

          “How about Holly?” Kara grinned holding up the puppy and letting it lick her face.

          “Holly it is then..” Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist a softly laughed watching Kara interact with the puppy.

          Kara gently hugged the new puppy and laughing,  “Welcome to the family Holly!”


End file.
